


Wonderful

by imaginary_golux



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee may not understand Inara, but she knows the other woman is beautiful.  Written for Porn Battle IX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful

Kaylee doesn’t precisely _understand_ Inara, with her pretty clothes and pretty words and clean hands, but she sure thinks she’s beautiful, and so she’s a bit surprised – though not at all reluctant – when Inara invites her over to her shuttle for some ‘alone time.’ Turns out, the first time, it’s just ‘cause Inara wants another girl there to watch her dress up in pretty clothes and tell her which ones look best, and in what way; but she pays for Kaylee’s time with little dainty fingerfoods and a few words of advice about…personal amusements…which Kaylee discovers later that night work _really, really_ well.

The second time Inara invites Kaylee over, it’s just for a chat, and Inara asks her questions about the engines and listens intently to the answers, and just before Kaylee leaves Inara leans over and kisses her, softly, on the mouth. She tastes like honey, Kaylee discovers when she licks her lips a few moments later; and that night Kaylee comes to her own agile fingers and the remembered brush of gentle lips on her own.

The third time Inara and Kaylee meet, Inara comes down to the engine room and stands there looking very out of place, an oasis of beauty in this dark, machine-filled room. Kaylee, clothing untidy and one cheek grease-stained, looks up from under a recalcitrant engine part and wonders what the elegant Companion is doing here. Inara sits down in the least filthy corner and watches Kaylee work, and it’s strangely soothing. When Kaylee is done, Inara hands her a little box and leaves; Kaylee finds it full of ripe strawberries, and that night her dreams are full of images of Inara, naked and covered in strawberry pulp, waiting to be licked clean.

The fourth time they meet, Kaylee doesn’t wait for an invitation. Inara lets her in without a word when she knocks on the shuttle door, and leads her to the wide bed. Kaylee’s not sure what to expect – Inara’s a Companion, after all, and knows so much more than Kaylee does – but Inara kisses her, gently and firmly, and Kaylee grins, because she does know sex, yes indeedy. She pulls Inara down with her, and helps her shuck the pretty green-and-blue-and-purple dress, and wriggles out of her own clothes; and then it is skin on skin, and Inara is soft and smooth and warm and _wonderful_. Kaylee’s never done this with a girl before, but Inara makes it easy, guiding her hands to where Inara likes to be touched, and arching into them eagerly as Kaylee strokes and kisses and licks her way down the other woman’s body. Inara tastes a little like strawberries, and a little like honey, and Kaylee cannot get enough of her taste, so she licks and licks and licks, and above her Inara whimpers a little in the back of her throat and tangles her hands in Kaylee’s hair. Kaylee feels inordinately proud when Inara clenches around her questing fingers and cries out, low and throaty, and goes limp in pleasure.

When Inara has recovered a little, she pulls Kaylee up to lie beside her on the bed, and licks her fingers clean, carefully, and the proceeds to drive Kaylee quite mad with pleasure, licking and nipping and caressing at places Kaylee didn’t even know were sensitive, until Kaylee is keening quietly and not quite sure whether to hope this goes on forever or ends before she explodes; but then there are fireworks of pleasure, and the taste of strawberries and honey on her tongue, and she comes down from the best orgasm she’s ever had to Inara kissing her.

Later, snuggled against Inara in the big bed, Kaylee thinks that she doesn’t really care if this was a one-time happening, or if it’s going to be a permanent thing, because it was _wonderful_. But it would be nice to do it again, she thinks, and slips into sleep.


End file.
